


Barriss Offee:  Fallen Traitor

by Green Verde (Green_V_starwarsfan)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Innuendo, Introspection, Jedi, Jedi Council - Freeform, Lightsaber duel, Masturbation, Multi, OC's - Freeform, Padawans, Sith, dark side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_V_starwarsfan/pseuds/Green%20Verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The Clone Wars overall took their toll on Barriss Offee. She has swayed close to the dark side. What will Barriss do? Sith act for selfish reasons. Are some Jedi really all that different? Will Anakin and Ahsoka find out the truth before it is too late? Loosely based on the Season 5 Sabotage Arc.</p><p>Exclusive Special Deluxe Edition for AOOO readers/lurkers/fans!  New content and/or special edits only found here!</p><p>Chapter 3 up.  I'd love to update but can't make any promises.  Sorry.  Other warnings MAY apply; I just don't like spoilers.  Most stories have violence so stating that much really isn't a spoiler.  I'll attempt to be quick on edits so the story is where I would like it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thinking Inward

**Author's Note:**

> Barriss Offee: Fallen Traitor  
> Disclaimer: Star Wars owned by Lucasfilm.
> 
> AU. The last Season 5 arc of Star Wars: The Clone Wars is simply beyond anything imaginable. It's sublime and stunning. It is my impression that Barriss Offee is most likely the masked opponent that fought Ahsoka Tano in the nanodroid munitions factory. This fic is based off that notion. Enjoy!
> 
> Most of this chapter was written back when the Sabotage arc was new, and had not concluded yet. Hehe.
> 
> "The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inward, only about themselves."  
> -Anakin Skywalker  
> "And the Jedi don't?" -Chancellor Palpatine

**Thinking Inward**

**Jedi Temple**  
  
These days, Barriss Offee had few friends and fewer confidants.  She didn't concern herself with that with any significant frequency.  She tried being like any other Jedi, but it became a great strain to keep pretending.  Some Jedi even gave her strange stares.  Those who stare are nothing more than unworthy unwashed grunts.    
  
"I'm actually one of the few Jedi who is a healer you know!?  What was that about?"  
"All this undue irritation from the illegitimate is knocking my healing skills.  I'll have to stay off healing duty for the war injured and the kriffin Force imbeciles- but I repeat myself."  
"Sigh... poodoo."  
  
Barriss stood up to pace and thought to change the subject from healing.  
  
"Why can't they (those Jedi that Barriss believes to be 'bad') just be expelled from the Order already?"    
Barriss wondered.    
"Would Master Windu kick out some of the yappers who clearly do not value the peace in the Jedi Temple?  I would beam ecstatically if he did.  There's conversation then there's yapping.  The difference is clear."  
  
Barriss Offee is a thinker.  She thinks, wonders, and ponders about as much as others breathe.  Some of her best thinking was on the move, so Barriss left her tidy, orderly room and wandered the whole Temple- the common areas open to everyone.  The sparring areas and the Room of a Thousand Fountains were good areas.  Barriss loathed the "war" areas, especially the main hangar full of ships.  The mirialan tended to avoid that section as much as possible.  Barriss came alive at the slightest thought of the Jedi Library.  To call that sanctum of knowledge her favorite part of the Temple was an understatement.    
  
"It's my second room; that place where all my holobooks and encyclopedias are kept!"  
  
Sure, it's her one attachment, however few in the order could match her intellect.  If Madam Jocasta Nu passes on, Barriss has a fair shot at becoming the next librarian, if not an assistant- that much closer to the goal.    
  
Mirialan were not known to be the most gregarious humanoids.  Barriss is smart and introverted; like her master Luminara Unduli.  Unlike her former master, after being Knighted, Barriss dared to debate and question the Jedi rules and maxims in her head.  Unlike certain Jedi who bend the rules as a lifestyle, Barriss just wanted to know why and how about everything.  There were never any answers, only more questions and impossible conclusions.  Her close friend Padawan Ahsoka Tano would enjoy someone like her sticking it to the rules as well.  However, Ahsoka Tano epitomized everything she wasn't.  Ahsoka was perky, cheerful, outgoing, silly, charming, motivated, determined.  Barriss didn't find joy in any of those qualities.  Barriss sighed again.  She admitted to herself that they had their silly moments together, but during wartime and maturing over the years such silliness seemed out of place.  Ahsoka isn't a youngling anymore- she should knock it off.  She did find some other Ahsoka qualities quite amusing, like her ditziness and her ineptness.  
Those traits humbled her old friend and did make Barriss laugh.  It felt good to console Ahsoka after her mishaps and mistakes because they were her failures, more than green skinned twenty-year old cared to admit at the time.  
  
Barriss disagreed with the rules against love and attachment, merely as a logical conclusion of the rule being a fallacy.  Ahsoka asked her about the rule, and Barriss was pleased to have this conversation with her.  Later, it dawned on Barriss that Ahsoka was interested in a boy, or boys.  After waiting and wondering, Ahsoka gave her a name:  Lux Bonteri.  Barriss remembered looking back on it yawning at the time and wondered if someone else was worthy of compassion, or thought.  She cared too much, but it was convincing.

* * *

**Flashback to way Earlier, about Lux Bonteri**

"So you two kissed and that's it?"  For once in her life, Barriss was actually going to get saucy and naughty, at least verbally.

"Well yeah."

"Ahsoka, I'm actually a little disappointed.  If you want him, just kriff him!  Shag him real good.  He wants it!  He's a _guy_ , he'll always want it, no matter how _nice_ he seems.  I don't mean that in a bad way.  Just play with his meat or something. Let him.. _play around_ with you!"

"Barriss!"  Barriss reveled at how that sounded to the shocked togruta.

"Oh please.  I can sense what you feel about him.  It's okay."

"Well, if you say so.  I'm not going to be Knighted for some time so anything I do will be a violation of the rules.  I'm counting on you, no I'm _begging_ you to not rat me out." **  
**

"We're best friends!  I'd never do anything like that.  He's not my type, so we'll never fight over him.  I like tall, buff men who aren't pudgy, elitist Senators."  Barriss smiled.

"Good for you.  I'll have you know I like Lux for who he is, so there."

"That's nice.  Oh I'm really new to being a Jedi Knight.  It's taking a great getting used to.  I liked being under my old master, and yet it's such an amazing feeling to be independent."  

"I can't even imagine not being Skywalker's padawan."

"That's natural, for many reasons.  I'm so curious, have you and your master ever.."

"Barriss, I'm almost afraid to ask.  Just to remind you, I'm still a virgin, and the answer to what you're going to ask is no.  No way!!  Ew!!!!"

"Haha! You're good, a little too good.  Oh well.  I like your Master's body, if I should admit that to you."  Ahsoka looked worse than shocked and stunned.  This was a day to suspend disbelief, and take everything you know about a person and throw it out an airlock.  "Still, Anakin's way too arrogant and pompous for my taste.  I like centered, selfless people whose heads aren't in the sky."

"Wow.  Well I don't know if his _eye_ ever wanders onto other Jedi, but he likes the Senator from Naboo, in bed anyway.  At least that's what Master Obi-Wan's opinion is, but he never told me that directly.  I was spying on him one day, hehehehe." 

"Cool.  Yes Senator Amidala is a pretty, for a baseline human.  I actually would like another Mirialan like myself, with green skin- tall, athletic, nice, smart, and very _cocky_!"  Barriss winked at Ahsoka.  The togruta didn't seem to like that too much.

"Um Barriss, why are you talking like this?  Please stop."

"Now whose the prudish one!?"  Barriss grinned at her friend, and Ahsoka just looked weirded out.

"Ugh... ok well I'll never talk to you about Bonteri, or _boys_ again..."

"It seems like you learned your lesson.  I may have been being facetious, a _little_.. also I like men, not boys, but that's another conversation."

"Ok, well thanks for finding a fun way to scold me."  

"It's not scolding, it's all true.  Still, I regret going too far.  It's just that things feel so different now, and nobody can really relate to that.  You're still a padawan, so why would you care?"

"I care because we're friends.  You're lucky I dragged us into this small room; out in the halls the others could _hear_ you!"

"Thanks for that.  You're more sensible than you know."

"You're crazier than you seem."

"That's intentional, and people change.  Things change.  Nothing can really stop that."

"I know.  Well I have to be going.  See you later."  Ahsoka and Barriss hugged and each went their separate way.

* * *

**Jedi Temple**

  
"Why bend the rules with someone who is so different from me?"  Barriss wondered.  "Why act like someone who is my complete opposite?"  "I was a bit crazy that day, but everyone has their moments- everyone."  There was a pause and the mirialan kept walking.

  
"There is always a why and a reason for everything- only a fool would say and believe otherwise."  Barriss finally said aloud to herself.  She felt better after saying that obvious self-evident phrase.  
  
Ahsoka had outlasted the hunts conducted by Trandoshan scum on one of their moons.  Barriss remembered her early happy reaction to the togruta's return.  Later, she feared that Ahsoka had become stronger and "better", a fear that became realized as Tano grew in power.  Barriss not only enjoyed being the intellectual, but also the skilled, competent one.  It was almost a race to keep pace with Tano's growing skill.  
  
"I have a working knowledge of Soresu and a decent handle on Djem So.  Ahsoka is ignorant if not terrible with both styles, so I'll have the upper hand in friendly lightsaber duels for some time."  
  
Barriss had a good, honest laugh thinking about Ahsoka and her green sabers.    
  
"Her Shien is laughable.  General Grievous must've been too slow or too dull-witted in those duels.  Ahsoka is easily overpowered and kept off balance."  
  
Barriss usually enjoyed Ahsoka's company.  Not anymore; she usually chafed and resented her and Skywalker when the three of them were together.  Also Skywalker and Luminara were almost polar opposites, but that didn't concern Barriss much these days.  Her old friend Ahsoka would seem fit to be Knighted at any moment, many years younger than she was.  Did she deserve it?  The Mirialan concluded yes and no.  Skill isn't everything.  Anakin's padawan broke the rules more than most Jedi.  The togruta should be held back from Knighthood.  It would be nice if Ahsoka dialed it down, turned into Ahsoka Lite.  That wouldn't happen.  The so-called Chosen One- the one and only legend in his own mind- trained one of the wildest padawans in the Order.  Ahsoka was becoming more and more like Anakin- insufferable and smug bordering on arrogant.  That unnerved Offee to no end since she never, ever liked Skywalker, not even for a moment.  Barriss remembers hearing about Master Windu and his constant attempts to keep Skywalker in line and keep him out of the heights of selfish glory.  Barriss thought that some of her best days were being there in person when Windu chastised Skywalker.  Most of the time it was for not; little to nothing was done against Anakin.  Obi-Wan, Ki-Adi-Mundi and others on occasion defended Anakin with zeal.    
  
"Why not put a crown on his head, proclaim him the Chosen One, and call it a day?"  
  
Barriss felt a disturbance in her stomach.  She walked to the dining halls, and hoped to get done eating to get to the library at a decent time.  Offee had a free day, and neglected the library so far.  That had to be remedied.  
  
"What is causing all of this negative energy?  The War.  Like I had to ask myself that.  Everyone's to blame, except for me, the librarian, and possibly Master Unduli.  Everyone else is a kriffing warmonger lightsaber swinger.  Oh and find ways to blame things on Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker.  Force!  Gods know they deserve it."

* * *

Barriss walked to the female refreshers, but not to expel waste, but to pleasure herself.  They were close enough to a dining hall, yet not so close that others would wander in from there.

"I'll get rid of this mood one way or the other."

Barriss Offee sat on the 'fresher, and was happy nobody else seemed to be in the room.  The privacy screens were pretty good, but feet were still visible below from outside; why that is didn't make sense.  The green mirialan went to work on herself right away.  Her left hand touched her breasts while the right hand furiously fingered herself.  She didn't know who or what to think about.  Sometimes, furious karking and kriffing is the only thing worth thinking about.  Suddenly, Barriss's ideal guy dropped into her head.  Mirialan, green skin, tall, athletic, smart, nice, kind, and hot beyond description!!  Of course, the confounding thing known as the past is a hard thing to think about sometimes.  At this moment, Barriss didn't care.  She did well enough to shut it out and get lost in fantasy.  Barriss had to clam her mouth shut since some moans might have left her lips.  Nobody seemed to be in here so what of it?  

The sensations were getting more and more intense.  Barriss's mind was going wild and getting kinky.  She wanted to be used and screwed every which way.  

After a while the green skin girl lost control and she came hard.  Barriss was still wet and could continue, but thought better of it.  She tried to clean herself up in the stall and flushed the 'fresher.  The mirialan walked out towards the sinks.

"Hello Barriss."

"Who?  Erm.. Hi.  ... Master?"  Barriss washed her hands in the sink.

"Just call me Siri.  Siri Tachi is my name.  Congratulations on being Knighted, Barriss Offee!  I just arrived back at the Temple you know, so I'm catching up on things."

"Hey.  Thanks.  Forgive me, I thought you died a year ago or so, at the beginning of the war."   

"The reports of my death were greatly exaggerated.  In any event, I'm back and recovering. I had quite the ordeal. It's a gripping story, yet long; there isn't time right now."

"Why talk to me?  Do you want something?"

"I don't know; I talk to most anybody, well Knights and all.. and no, not really, no."

"Okay then."

"Oh I couldn't help notice what you were doing in there.  I'm glad I'm not the only one."   Siri winked at Barriss.  How odd for a Jedi Master to wink at, well, anybody.

Barriss felt super embarrassed.  "Please...." The words were there but they just didn't come out.  

Siri Tachi took a breath.  "Sorry about that.  Ok.  erm.. Hey try and find me in one of the gyms.  I move around a bit but I typically use the one by all the dorms.  We can always.. work out together."

  
"I'll think about it.  I'd rather spar.  I'd like to learn a thing or two about saber technique."

"Ok then, Barriss, I accept your challenge.  I hope you're up for it.  Be warned, I'm good.  They didn't make me a master for nothing!"

"It would be an honor, Master."

"Siri."

"Siri.  Thanks.  I have to go eat now."  

"Take me up on it soon!  Don't wait around!" Siri said to Barriss as she walked out.  


	2. A New Mission & Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A Jedi gains power through understanding and a Sith gains understanding through power."
> 
> Palpatine, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith novelization
> 
> "Apathy is Death."
> 
> Kreia, Knights of the Old Republic II- The Sith Lords

**A New Mission, Revelations to Come**

The Old Republic. Revan. The Star Forge. What is now considered ancient history is slowly becoming Barriss Offee's favorite subject and speciality.

"If I could go back in time to escape this series of clone wars, I just might do it..." Barriss pondered wistfully after having eaten a decent meal in the Jedi dining hall. She gushed at actually having fish besides the usual choices and breads available. Any fish at all is clearly a luxury, and Barriss was thankful for it. At the very least, it was imported from offworld or grown on some surface fishfarm, which has expensive processes. The mirialan thought of asking the kitchen about it, but thought better of it, especially how awkward it would be if they didn't know. Some of the workers are as unsociable as she is, or worse!

"I care about the workers.. " Barriss Offee had to stop herself right there. No point in dwelling on fish, or the few who are lucky enough to work for the Order. Even the worker's starting pay is a fortune compared to most who live in the Republic. Outsiders didn't prepare all the food, just some specialty items, or whatever the droids and other Jedi couldn't handle. Her favorite chef is no longer in the Order. The others just didn't hold a candle to his knowledge of the link between food and the Force. The Besalisk had been a notorious warmonger, but it's only wrong if you fight for the wrong side it seems. Perhaps the clones made up the story and nothing they said about Pong Krell was true. Some reflexively pro-clone Jedi like Skywalker believe absolutely anything a clone tells them.

"I just don't give a damn about the clones- they ARE animals bred in some lab, like the fish! Cloning is too common nowadays. Did the soldiers and fish come from the same tubes?" Barriss sarcastically asked aloud.

"Why can't we Jedi be more self-sufficient? I'm without my favorite salad dressing because Pong Krell allegedly killed a few clones! The Council overreated by banning his unique creation from the temple." It was so hard to get over the loss of a crutch like that particular salad dressing. The closest substitute was mixing the oily, tangy Coruscanti dressing with the sweet purple Alderaan dressing. Barriss couldn't let go of something as personal as something relating to food- letting go has become more difficult than ever. No, she couldn't let go of a heavyhanded banning of a favorite thing like this. It seemed so personal when it was handled so impersonally, without regard for any rational person's opinion.

Suddenly an elderly figure approached, having heard at least part of what she said aloud.

"Barriss Offee, might I have a word?"

Shock was visible on Barriss's face.

"Madam Jocasta! I didn't sense anyone around- was I that loud?"

"No. I hid my presence young lady, I didn't want to disturb you."

"Thanks. I should've been quiet- someone else might have overheard me! I'm unable to concentrate at the moment. My problems are adding up, even if they are as laughable as salad dressing."

"Nobody worries about salad dressing. That's a metaphor I'm certain of that. It's about the war isn't it? Even if I was younger and not the librarian, I would refuse to go on missions."

"I do not have a problem with your anti-war stance. The Jedi need you and your knowledge. Others would take issue with those beliefs no matter what. Refusing a mission is grounds for expulsion from the Jedi, not to mention a possible charge of violation of lawful orders, whether the Senate would ever charge a Jedi with that... No, they might just throw out treason, sedition, conspiracy.."

"This may come as a surprise realization Barriss, but in one respect you are very different from Master Luminara- you two sharply digress about the war."

"That's not true! I... What are you trying to say? I undertake special missions here on Coruscant, _alone_ , not leading clones into battle on distant pitches of space. Some Jedi can't or won't lead clones and few seem to mind."

"You should not hide your feelings from me when I am able to read you so easily. There is much conflict in you, Barriss. Even if all you want is peace. I can sense it so strongly."

"Oh is that so? What am I hiding?"

"Much more than you are willing to admit to yourself."

"Please Jocasta, stop this, I'm not in the mood.."

"You're eccentric; I've always known. When I sensed your dissent against that council ban on Krell's sauce- you've changed. What type of metamorphosis is your evolution? When will it end? Today it's a salad topping- what will it be tomorrow?"

"It's salad _dressing!"_

"I know."

"With respect, we're done here madam librarian. I will never wish to speak to you again casually if you have nothing to offer me but interrogation."

"Awe, my dear, but on the contrary I have much to offer you. My cup has runneth over with sauce. Enjoy it- I have plenty more- infact enough to last to the end of the war!"

Barriss bowed down, stunned at this turn of events. The green-skinned Jedi Knight stood upright and took the bottle full of forbidden dressing. "Fate is in my hands once again!"

"Shhh! Keep it secret, keep it safe."

Barriss fell silent.

"Follow me to my office, young lady. Let's eat!" the librarian said kindly.

Offee smiled and replied back, "Let's leave the temple so each of us have big cups of caf afterward."

"Done. There is a great destination for us" the librarian said elegantly.

An unwelcome and off-putting beep went off from Offee's comlink.

The librarian stated without looking back, "You better get that.. meet me if you can."

The mirialan paused for a few seconds before pressing the comlink button.

"This is Barriss Offee- Hello?"

"Greetings Barriss it's Master Windu. I have a mission for you. Deal with People's Inquest. The huge thorn in our side has become worse. I beamed their main locations to your datapad. Prepare yourself quickly. Your previous missions and clone intelligence indicate a Ms. Letta Turmond is organizing and assisting independent Separatist terror cells. Track down Letta and capture her. We need more intel as we are in the dark about this group. Any tie to the Underworld is info we have to have so the Senate can crack down on the lower levels."

"Yes Master.. Will there be anything else?"

"Meet me in the Council Chambers. I would like to elaborate on the mission."

Barriss just had to say something to the librarian, after catching up to her.

"Great, another mission."

"I helped keep you around on Coruscant while others are offworld fighting droids with clone batallions. Please don't forget that."

"I won't. I do have one question- Are you setting me up?"

"No! You're one of the few Jedi with whom I have achieved a fondness. I knew you would go for the jugular with your question- nevertheless I shall prove my committment to you with irreversable deeds, Barriss. Otherwise, we should duel to resolve any impasse that may arise."

"Looking forward to it." Much like Ahsoka Tano's 'definite' confidence of guarding holocrons, Barriss Offee would win any lightsaber matchup between the two. If things were looking bleak, she could always tap into the passionate side of The Force...

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is on fanfiction dot net also; I'm "moving it over" here but not getting rid of the "original" copy since that site gets great traffic. If AOOO was popular and well known, I wouldn't bother with the other site at all. At least the story is coming here. I want every chapter here to be edited and well expanded upon so that it is high quality. Unfortunately the edits are NOT done yet but as soon as possible; shouldn't be too long. 
> 
> The salad dressing part was random, and it works as a small bit of humor while maintaining a grievance that isn't overly immature.


	3. Lost in the Elusive Haze of the Padawans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lightsaber duel/fight. Read and find out!

**Caf and Boba delayed, lost in the Elusive Haze of the Padawans**

Barriss Offee was in her room sleeping. It was almost evening and she had not left for her mission or had a caf with the librarian Jocasta Nu yet. The mirialan felt sweaty and sticky. Barriss leaned up from resting on her back, looking at her familiar miniature statue.

"Ohhh my head! What happened? Why am I sleeping? I don't usually rest now at all. Did I meditate on the roof again; getting sweaty that way? Or was I alone, practicing my saber technique? Yes, I was probably sparring again. Hmmm look at the time.. Wow, time to get up and going!"

Barriss grabbed her comlink. "Madam Librarian it's Barriss! I deeply apologize for losing track of time. My briefing with Master Windu was very short. I was practicing with my lightsaber and retired to my room for a nap. I'm sorry I should have done way better. I let you down." Barriss stated in a slightly regretful and sincere way.

"Hello! My favorite scholar. Ok. No worries infact it was for the best. I had forgotten I had an urgent errand to run and I just finished."

"You forgot? Master Nu that's not like you!" Barriss said, concerned.

"My dear you know I'm getting up there in years. It's more common than you realize."

"Of course. Anyways I wanted to shower up before leaving the Temple anyway. Is that alright?"

"I'll meet you at Cha. It's in the Entertainment district, close by the Senate district on the surface. It's on the same street down by Gregorie's."

"I've never heard of Cha. I heard of Gregorie's; I've been there a few times, but I don't like that place."

"Why?"

"Gregorie is one of those former Jedi turned kriffer who left the Order to start a business, and have possessions." Barriss said scornfully.

Offee added in a serious tone: "In addition I also don't like him or the constant Jedi regulars. The arrogant folk think they're too good for Temple sustenance."

"Very perceptive of you- I concur."

"Anyway it would be my pleasure to meet you at Cha."

"I look forward to your arrival, and drinks are on me, my dear."

"You have my gratitude, Master."

Barriss walked a short ways to the closest gym, which had a communal women's shower adjacent. Forsaking clothes, the Jedi Knight wore only a long white towel that covered most of her body. The only other thing Offee took with her was her lightsaber, held snugly in the right hand.

"Perfect! Not a soul is here. This won't be a short shower that's for sure."

The warm water from the turboshower gave Barriss a moment of contentment and peace.

That peace would be disturbed just shy of ten standard minutes later.

**Kydal's POV**

* * *

**Earlier**

Kydal was a typical male Rodian with green skin. He was a short young padawan, apprenticed to the wise Miraluka Jedi Master Clive Su. Master Su is of tall stature, great wisdom, and easy sleep. Sleep that eluded the young rodian.

"What is wrong with me!? I don't sleep at all anymore! The Force is treating me worse than bantha poodoo!"

Suddenly Kydal's friend, the male human Carl, mozied into the padawan dorm and took his place in the bunkbed next to Kydal.

"Hey Kydal. Get any rest?"

"Not really. It's a pain to miss lessons, lessons I need. That's why I'm not on mission with Master Su."

"What did your master say about this?"

"I didn't tell him much except a Jedi in the temple turned to the Dark Side and is an imminent threat. He said I can't ignore this. I must do something. Still, maybe this will pass."

"Look man we've been over this. You've barely slept in 2 weeks 'er so! Stand up to Barriss the Bogwitch once and for all! Take the advice you've been given and do something!"

"I can't Carl; one of the last courses of action is going to the High Council. Aside from that the only thing left to do is confront her; to get her to turn herself in."

"She'll never do that."

"I know. We'll have to fight her- either way I'm afraid."

"I'm tired of her torturing you like this; these visions of her nasty karking and..."

Kydal felt fear, as he was more comfortable discussing Barriss's sexual misdeeds.

"..She works with the Separatists, or at least people who seem evil. Maybe the Black Sun. Finally, she murders. In cold blood... it's hard to describe. I can't always see her but I FEEL IT man ITS _HER_!"

"It's _Our_ duty as Jedi to do something! Besides I want you to sleep like a log like I do."

"I do want to rest as you do, Carl."

"When you're restless you look like you're getting hit by Dooku's lightning or something. Let's go. Now!"

"Wait, it's not safe. We have to go to the Council."

"What if they don't believe us? What if Barriss lies and gets us in trouble?"

"Then we'll sit in a cell and my visions will never end! I'll never sleep again!"

"That sithspitting Schutta! She's going to pay, Kydal! I promise!"

After a moment of worrying and indecision, Kydal finally made up his mind to fight for what he believed in.

"Follow me! Use the Force to find her! Too bad my visions don't tell me where she is."

"You have my lightsaber."

"I'm taking my trusty DC-15S. Ahh Clone Commander Xi, I owe you one for letting me have this."

* * *

**Barriss's POV**

Barriss slowly turned around to shower her naked back with the turbostream of warm water that has made her feel so good and refreshed. She opened her eyes and freaked out. Not him again... although he never peeped on her in the shower before.

"AIEEEEEEEEEE! What in the name of Malachor do you crinking think you're doing Kydal!? This is a very restricted area, not for padawans or for perverted _Boys_!" Barriss rushed to cover herself with both her arms. It didn't do much good.

Kydal managed to say something. "Turn off the shower, kriffer! Your Sith reign of terror is over."

"What?"

"Jedi aren't supposed to be prostitutes."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, Schutta!"

"I beg your pardon, _padawan_!?" Barriss very reluctantly turned the shower off.

Kydal brandished the DC-15S and pointed it right at Barriss. "Hands up you whore!"

Barriss groaned loudly. "You have the blaster, you make the rules."

Kydal then enunciated, "I'm Commander Kydal with the Grand Army of the Republic. You are now my prisoner. Move it!"

"As soon as I get my lightsaber, you're dead, but you know that right?"

"Shove it sithspawn!"

"You know, Kydal, if you just wanted to see me naked, you could have just asked."

"I'm not interested in your offer, _at all_ , you slag!"

"Just trying to resolve this diplomatically..."

"..Like the slut you are Barriss!"

"None of that's true! I'm chaste! I obey the Code to the letter! I spend my time in the library- ask anyone including the librarian." Barriss said as evenly as possible.

Suddenly someone else leapt into the showers with a green lightsaber ignited, on the other side of Kydal blocking the exit.

"Me and Kydal know what you do in there! You read Kama Sutra! You torture my friend through the Force!"

"Oh look Kydal it's your buttbuddy Carl here to rescue you."

"At least Kydal is my friend. You're everyone's buttbuddy Barriss!"

"I am getting REALLY ANGRY NOW!" The green nude mirialan felt the Dark Side starting to flow through her, more so than at any moment prior.

"You run a bordello out of your room. I saw it and so has Kydal! Turn yourself in to the Council... or else!" Carl moved his lightsaber upward and toward his face in a

Soresu-esque stance.

"That's IT you little Korriban Sithlings! You two are the ones spreading these rumors, the UTTER LIES, about me to everyone making my life HELL! Prepare to DIE!"

Carl leapt in for an attack. Kydal shoots but his shots are terrible.

"Bad moves."

Barriss pushed Carl and Kydal hard with the Force. They were pushed back, slouched against the wall somewhat stunned. The exit was clear, but the imperiled Jedi Knight had to prepare for a counterattack. Barriss recovered her blue lightsaber and she grabbed for her towel as well. The towel wrapped around her and seemed secure.

"Finally!"

Carl jumps at her again.

Barriss jumped upward and to her chagrin the towel fell completely off.

"Oh my Force Barriss you are SOOO HOTT!"

Barriss noted, "You just noticed?"

Kydal wasn't amused. "PUT A CORK IN IT CARL YOU LASERBRAIN!" He then opens fire with the blaster quickly but most shots are bad and a few are deflected harmlessly.

Barriss easily pushes the green lightsaber blade back with a smart Ataru move. Barriss and Carl swing at each other with forward swings on the ground. Barriss wanted to end Carl quickly so she took a few steps back. Kydal opens fire in vain before he is pushed back into the wall again.

Barriss spreads her arms out open with her blue lightsaber activated in her right hand. "Take a look Carl you know you want to."

"Don't listen to her!"

Carl couldn't help but look at Barriss's attractive curvy body in the buff.

Barriss quickly slices off Carl's hands and she hears his screams. The cuts were uneven due to the curved blow and included plenty of Carl's wrists. Then she swings into the neck as fast and hard as she can possibly move her saber. In moments all the passion, emotion, hate, anger, and vengeance culminate in Carl's swift beheading. Carl's face on his severed head looks like that of a crybaby, full of young angry emotion. The young padawan corpse falls down, separated from the head due to his own foolishness. Barriss felt elated and made a grin, upsetting Kydal.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Barriss Offee's panicked modesty took over and she jumped back behind a covered position, where Kydal could not shoot. She grabbed her towel using the Force and wrapped her big white towel as tightly as a corset.

"If you stop shooting, I might let you _LIVE_!"

Kydal responded with as many shots over the position as possible.

"I can't believe this, I'm actually getting tired..." Barriss whispered to herself quietly.

Barriss said loudly, "I'm going to fight really lazyyyyy and you're not going to liike it!" Barriss smiled as well as she could feel to do. She began Force choking the life out of him while getting that blaster out of his hand. The blaster was pushed into a corner, resting by the showerheads.

"You're.. gawk awhhhkkk A Murdddehrer annn A SIYIITHHAHAHKKKK"

Barriss choked the young Rodian harder.

"Your late friend has a nice lightsaber. Maybe I should cut you with it."

"GAKKK AKKK AHAKAKH".

"Actually I prefer some target practice." Barriss called the snub blaster into her hand and released the choke. The Rodian still floated in the air. Two sounds left the blaster. Two shots went into the right leg, one almost at the ankle and another at the knee.

"OWWWWWW OH that Hurts!"

Someone entered that Barriss did not see right away.

"Oh my Force! Barriss what is going on here!?"

"Ah Siri Tachi it's good to see you. These two padawan boys who don't belong in here attacked me while I was taking a shower."

"It's not that simple! Barriss tortured me! She murdered my friend!"

"No- only while DEFENDING MYSELF! I've had ENOUGH!" Barriss set the blaster to stun and opened fire, hitting the rodian instantly. Siri walked in some more and saw the beheaded padawan.

"Oh my! Ah! This padawan is headless." Carl's padawan hair braid was still visible.

"He died while jumping me." Barriss said coolly.

"I can't ignore a beheaded padawan, Barriss!"

"Would you persecute Mace Windu for going after Jango Fett's kriffing son? If so go ahead and do the same to me." The mirialan said quietly.

Siri thought again. "You make a good point. These are bad boys. They saw you naked didn't they?"

"Yes they did!"

"Those perverted sleemos!"

"Also didn't you hear anything about me? These two were responsible for making up all the rumors!"

"I did actually. I didn't believe the rumors, yet I wasn't sure who was behind them."

Barriss smiled. "So will you carry the rodian to the Council Chambers for punishment?"

"I will. Oh and nice work on the other one. Sliced off his hands as well!"

"Thank you Siri I appreciate it."

Siri picked up the stunned rodian and walked away.

"Say Hello to Obi-Wan for me. I'm going to get cleaned up and meet you there."

"See you soon."

* * *

**Moments Later, at the Council Chambers**

Barriss sprinted as fast as she could, fully dressed, towards the chambers.

"This is indeed a disturbing incident, Siri. That two padawans would attack Barriss in the middle of her shower after they started the rumors that have cropped up." Obi-Wan stated matter of factly.

Master Tiin weighed in, "We need to watch padawans more closely. We need to re-establish zero tolerance for misbehavior, or worse."

Ki-Adi-Mundi said, "I agree. These two have fallen to the dark side. Their motives are unclear but they were both devious and deceiful. Carl paid with his life."

The bound rodian had started to come to. "Ohhhhhhh. The Council! I see you now! I'm innocent! It was all Barriss! Me and my late padawan friend Carl wanted Barriss Offee to confess to her disgusting prostitution and her crimes against the Republic! I've seen visions and premonitions of what Barriss has done and will do! I haven't slept in TWO WEEKS! Please help me!"

Barriss could barely contain herself, despite feeling refreshed.

"NONE OF THAT IS TRUE! Kydal is either lying, crazy, or both. Clearly I follow the Code in an orthodox fashion, exactly as my Master would instruct! These perverted, murderous wannabe Sith tried to kill me in a battle that was longer than my shower!"

Shaak Ti asked, "So you have never engaged in any deviant acts?"

"What!? No, never!" Barriss looked at Master Windu. The Jedi Master's patience was wearing thin; wayward padawans were never a favorite of his. "Master Ti, How could you ask me that? You are a woman also! Those two were pigs!"

"Maybe so Barriss, but slaughtering a Padawan could have been prevented."

"Easy for you to say, Master Ti, from the safety of Kamino! I just saw more battle than you have in months!"

Windu interrupted, "Knight Offee just made a fair point. I must intervene here. Barriss is not on trial or accused of anything. We as Jedi are wrong to cast aspersions on the victim, or nitpick over a traitor's death."

Master Rancisis commented, "This type of move, to sever a head, should only be done as a last resort. We should not cast aside our traditions, even during war. Be that as it may, you fought two vicious dark padawans, one with a blaster, and lived. Master Luminara would be proud."

Yoda brought this judgement to a close.

"Take Kydal, lock him away we must. Fought you did, Kydal. Guilty is he. Attacked, Carl also did, and received an end to his life he has. Release, never possible for the rodian that will be."

Master Windu added,

"You now have Jedi Guardians to guard you, if you so choose Barriss."

"Thank you Master Windu. I'm not sure. I will try it out."

"You're very welcome Barriss Offee. Guards, take Kydal away. Council, we will adjourn for a recess."

The Council left their chairs and discussed the latest events, including the new scandal involving Kydal.

"I must depart. If you will excuse me Masters." Barriss bowed respectfully then walked away.

"That's our Jedi Knight!" Mace Windu said happily.

 


End file.
